The valuable contribution to the prior art, DE 10 2012 222 110 A1, shows a clutch device having an actuating device for a drivetrain of a motor vehicle having an internal combustion engine, an electric machine with a stator and a rotor, and a transmission device, wherein the clutch device is situated in the drivetrain between the internal combustion engine on the one side and the electric machine and the transmission device on the other side, the clutch device and the actuating device being integrated into the rotor of the electric machine, in order to improve the construction and/or the function of the clutch device.